MetGala 2017
by Misswen
Summary: In an alternative universe, Kerry meets Tony at the MetGala 2017. If you don't ship Terry, you might as well read it as an Olitz piece.


**At the Met Gala 2017. Neither Kerry or Tony are married here, so let's all chill and enjoy. Hope you like it, leave a review if you do!**

Kerry tweeted the picture Michael had taken of her purse, showing off her new nail polish proudly and smiled at herself when her fans started replying almost immediately. She wished she had the time to reply them all, but if she did, she would be the very last person to enter the gala. The ride seemed to be taking forever and she could not be more anxious to be seen around in the great piece of art she was wearing tonight.

Soon enough, the car came to a stop and she could see the flashes from the cameras through the window. The driver opened the right back door of the car and Michael got out. Kerry waited a few seconds, slipped gently on the seat and extended her hand for Michael to take, helping her out of the car. The crowd of photographers went wild to see her black and silver gown. She remembered what Michael had told her "No smiling for the pictures. This is a Rei Kawakubo tribute and she was basically never seen smiling." So she kept her mouth closed, giving sideways smiles whenever she recognized someone. They stood there a couple of minutes, he always showing her off, his special creation she was wearing so breathtakingly proud.

They walked slowly to the stairway that lead to the inside of the building, taking their time with the photographers. Kerry was feeling overwhelmingly happy to be there and could not wait to show her gratitude for the invitation and the opportunity to be wearing a Michael Kors made especially for her. As they entered the red carpet area, she started analyzing everyone's dresses and smiled to herself. She felt a glow coming from within her that she just wasn't able to explain.

Walking around with Michael made her feel like all eyes were on her and she absolutely loved it. A couple interviews where given to reporters from all around the country and aboard.

At some point, she saw Sarah Paulson right behind her, which made her stop her walk and kiss her hello. They made small talk and Sarah told her about seeing Madonna a couple moments ago and acting like a weird child around her, which made Kerry laugh hard, tilting her head back. And that's when her eyes spotted blue ones. She managed to recompose herself quickly, her heart beating fast. She told Sarah they would meet inside and hugged her, smiling as she walked straight to Michael again. A large hand touched her back before she could reach him, though. She turned around, facing Tony, who was smiling.

"Hey you" he said, as he kissed her cheek. She couldn't help but smile as she kissed him back.

"Hi!" she felt herself being pressed against his chest.

"You are smoking" he whispered in her ear and let her go. She smiled, her cheeks colouring.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself" Kerry replied, putting one hand in his chest and resting it there as she smiled brightly for the pictures.

"I like it when you dress up for me" he said through gritted teeth.

"Haha you so wish", she teased, smiling ever more as if it were possible. She faced him, which meant their time together was over, as their code said.

"I want you" he said, making her heart dance nervously.

"Tony…" she started. He hugged her, cutting her off.

"We'll meet inside." He kissed her cheek again "but I'm having you tonight" and left, turning to the entering way. She was left there, horny and nervous. Michael reached her, leading them inside.

Once they found their seats, Kerry looked around to see if Tony would be anywhere close to her. She was not able to find his name in any of the nearest chairs. Inhaling deeply, she sat and patiently waited for the co-hosts to appear on the stage. The celebrities started showing, for Kerry's contentment, glad to put something in her mind other then that man. He would soon be the death of her.

During Katy Perry's performance, though, her phone buzzed. Instinctively, she pulled it closer and read the message 'The bathrooms are all...' she rolled her eyes and opened the message, too attempted to know what else was written. 'The bathrooms are all empty now, besides from the west one where they are having a lot of fun. Let's have our own. Wait for you in the east in 10.' Her heart raced and she was pretty sure she would faint just at the thought of having Tony between her legs. She shook those thoughts away, deciding she would not be so easy this time. Typing him a message that said 'I'm not going. Go enjoy the show and have some decency', she locked her phone and tossed it in her purse. Breathing slowly to keep her dirty mind from getting the best of her, she focused all her energy in watching Katy Perry sing one of her favourite songs. Soon, the performance ended and she stood up clapping while Katy thanked the opportunity.

The next singer to perform was Florence and she was all into enjoying the show when she felt a hot breath in her ear.

"Don't play me" Tony whispered and she heard it clearly, even with the music, his voice was the only thing that mattered now. "I got the area closed and checked for us. I'll be waiting for you in 5." he slightly brushed his tongue on her earlobe, knowing she would love it.

'Damn him' she thought to herself, knowing he did that to get her all worked up. As her body relaxed from the shiver he had caused, she saw him looking back from the way to the east side of the building. 'Fuck this' she touched Michael's arm gently, telling him, lowly, that she was in great need to go to the toilet and she would be back soon. He smiled to her and turned his head back in the stage's direction. 'He will not even notice I'm not here as long as I don't take too long' she thought, standing up and smiling at her companions in the table. She excused herself oh-so-gracefully and hurried to the east. Her heart was pounding loud in her head as she felt all of her blood be directed to her ears. She looked right and left, her wig moving without her consent. Tony would have to be careful with it, or she wouldn't be able to fix it herself. When she finally spotted him, her heart stopped. Not because she was nervous or because the thought of having him was too breathtaking. But because he was not alone. She didn't recognize the blonde that had her back turned to her, but when Tony saw her, she blinked repeatedly and took off like there was someone hunting her. She could not be seen in a closed area looking for him, it didn't matter who that blonde was, she could not see her. Soon enough, she eased her pace as she reached her table. She smiled at everyone again as she sat, looking up only to see a glance of Tony staring right into her eyes. She smiled at him and turned her head to the stage.

It took too long – at least for Kerry – until the whole exhibition ended and everyone was invited to make their ways and enjoy their asses off in the AfterParty. Kerry was definitely up for a drink. She needed to change first, thought. Those heels were killing her already. She asked Michael where her next dress was at so that she could change in the room she had booked for change and rest before the rest of the night.

"It's already in the room. I placed it in the hanger on the bathroom, please be careful with it, you know how much I care about my art" he smiled at her, even though she knew he was dead serious about it.

"Don't worry" she laughed back, placing a hand on his left shoulder "I'll just rest a bit, change and come down again. See you in a few" she blew him a kiss as he turned sideways to talk to someone she didn't recognize.

Stopping whenever someone called her and making tons of small talk, she took 20 minutes to get to the room. She was glad the galas started offering rooms for the celebrities to change for their AfterParty gowns or she would have to do it in the bathroom. As she got to the door, she looked for the keys inside her purse and cursed when she did not find them. Turning around to go find Michael with the hope he had kept it, she heard a known voice "Looking for these?" she lifted her eyes to see Tony holding the keys she had put in her purse hours ago, a smile threatening to appear on his lips.

"How did you –" she was cut off by a pair of lips that smacked hers. Tony's breath was so warm she couldn't help a moan from escaping her lips. When he opened his mouth a bit more to devour her, she pushed him back and lifted a hand to her gaping mouth, as if shocked. Eyes wide, she was processing all that was happening when he spoke.

"Kerry, I-" was all he was capable of saying before she pulled him by the lapel of his tux and whispered:

"Shut that mouth and open the door." She smiled softly at him, so close to his mouth his breath hitched. He managed to take a step forward and she went with him, taking one backwards. Two more steps, he found the key's way into the lock and turned it, glad to hear a click. He turned her into his arms, attaching his mouth to her exposed neck. He opened the door and hurried inside. She lifted her right arm, dying to touch his curls. He kicked the door closed behind him, reaching a hand to lock it from the inside. That was it. He finally had her in his arms again. He stopped for a brief moment, letting her turn around in his grasp again. She swore she could sink in those blue pools his eyes were. Their looks locked and the sexual tension was building up faster than ever.

She smiled at him as she whispered a soft "Hi".

His eyes watered and he held her close to him. That word brought so many good memories. "Hi", he whispered back, smooth and gentle.

They kept the staring for a couple more seconds until she slowly got on her tip toes and brushed her nose on his from one side to the other. He craved for her, he breathed for her, he lived for her and he wanted to tell her all of that, but he was sure this was not the time. He didn't want to scare her off. Not now. Not again.

She took long to close her eyes, watching carefully every single one of his moves. When their lips touched and she felt the thrill of his love, she finally closed her eyes, delivering herself to him. He kissed her in his own time, enjoying every second of it. It had been too long.

"God, how I've missed you, Kerry" he confessed, after breaking the kiss for breath. When he saw her smiling shyly with her eyes closed, his heart tightened. "You do me such good, I never want to be apart from you again in my life" she opened her eyes to see his blue ones filled with love and tears.

"I'm sorry that I'm so scared about this" she tried to control the tears that were threatening to fall.

"It's okay, I understand." He smoothed her skin with his thumb and used his other hand to pull her body even closer. He placed a kiss to her hair and just held her there, pressed against his body, until she was ready to let go.

A couple minutes later, Kerry carefully scaped his embrace and turned around. She reached behind her back for her zipper, pulling it down as far as she could alone. Tony watched her movements, his desire for her was now aching. She looked at him over her shoulder, silently asking for help. He pulled the zipper down fully while she took off the straps. Tony watched as the whole dress simply fell to the carpet covered floor, exposing Kerry's toned skin and expensive black lace panties. As slowly as her heart beat would allow her, Kerry turned back to face him and he was caught by the sight of her breasts. Not as slow as she would like it to have been, Tony hungrily attached his mouth to one of her nipples, biting and sucking agitatedly. She took a handful of his curls, pressing his head toward her body. Tony released her nipple with a loud pop, and before he could give the other one the same treatment, she pulled his head back up, looking at his darkened eyes. She patiently opened the two buttons of his tuxedo and then pushed it down by its lapel. Suddenly, she shot him a bright smile and before he knew it, she had opened his fancy bottom up shirt all at once, by placing her hands in one of the space between the buttons and pulling it contrary ways. He looked up at her with eyes that said "This was so hot but I hope you didn't lose a button". She slipped her hands through his chest, enjoying the texture of his skin. Lost in thoughts, he caught her attention back again when she heard him unbuckling his belt. She took a step back and he knew she was in to watching the show he would give her. Tony took off his belt, letting it fall and opened the button of his trousers followed by the zipper. He soon was wearing only his boxers and Kerry loved it.

"Come here" she demanded. He took two steps forward, his breathing heavy. Once he stepped into her personal space, she jumped into his arms, knowing he would be fast to catch her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She smiled when he followed her expectations, crushing her mouth to his. The battle had started: tongues fighting for dominance, mouths opening wide and closing just enough to fit for the other's bottom lip caught in between their teeth; hands sensing as much as they could, touching everywhere at the same time. When Tony felt the edge of the bed touch his knee, he stopped heading towards it and debated whether to stand or collapse her onto it. He went for the second option, making her gasp in surprise when she fell to the matters loudly. She laied there, watching him stand monumentally in front of her. She lifted her right leg and placed her heeled foot right in the middle of his chest. Understanding what she wanted without being necessary for her to say it, he carefully unbuckled her sandals and took them off as if they were too precious for his touch. Once both her foot were bare, he crawled her body, leaving a trail of hot open mouthed kisses all the way. When he got to her upper body part, he started leaving teeth marks.

"Tony!" she slapped his back "I can't get marked! I have a gala tomorrow night!" she supported herself on her elbows to check the damage.

"Well, good thing you're not wearing a top tomorrow night, then" he smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back when she saw the marks were already leaving her stomach and sides. He was always careful, she should have known better than to apprehend him for it. As if saying she was sorry for thinking he wouldn't think of her before doing something that could pledge them both, she offered herself for a kiss, giving him the look she knew he would understand. He took her lips in his almost immediately. Tony deepened the kiss, making their lips perform a sensual dance with tongue and teeth, just how she liked it. A moan escaped her throat when he bit the tip of her tongue in the most sexy way ever and he felt she was ready for the next level. He slipped his left hand through her right side, caressing her soft skin and finally getting to his final goal. Using one finger, he massaged her clit through her panties, using the friction of the tissue in his favor.

She cursed under her breath because he knew her body too well. He used one more finger to apply pressure and she took a handful of the matters. He attacked her neck and collar line then, reminding her of his favourite thing: without delay, she hurried her left hand to his curls, holding firmly. He moaned when she held to the smaller hairs right where head met neck. Kerry smiled brightly at his reaction: she also knew his weaknesses.

She felt his erection press against her thigh and used her right hand to grab it, arching her back. That move limited his access to the middle of her thighs, so he let her enjoy herself for a bit before having her his way. She massaged his aching member through his tight black boxers, noticing how he had leaned in to the touch. She played with his boxer's waistband, one finger threatening to pull them down. Suddenly, he rolled them so she was on top of him. She parted her legs and placed her knees on each side of him, gracefully rubbing her ass against his clothed erection.

"You're so hard for me" she half moaned, feeling his eyes burning her skin with lust. Each glance he shot her was making her feel more aroused by the second. She was ready.

Bowing down, she licked his torso from up his belly button coming to a stop right below his left nipple. She threw him a dangerous look so he knew what she was up to, but he had his eyes closed. She smiled to herself and bit the very tip of his nipple, applying the exact right pressure. As expected, his eyes shot open and heart beat accelerated, his hands grabbed her ass strongly as he almost screamed in pleasure.

"Oh, fuck Kerry" was all he managed to get out. He hated when she did that, it was his deadline, his weakest spot and she knew it. She only used it against him when she was about to go wild. At that, he got all he wanted. He could play it rough too. His hands flew to the her panties and ripped them off, receiving a shocked gasp as an answer.

"Tony!" she apprehended him. She couldn't figure if she was mad or incredibly turned on. He had already sat on the bed by then, kissing her shoulder passionately. She took a handful of his hair, guiding his head up, making him look at her soul right behind her eyes. Nothing else mattered at that moment. Not even the AfterParty or if she was going to be too late for it. Nothing besides her man. She told him that by staring deeply into his eyes. And, of course, he understood. He gave her a small smile and a peck. Having her completely naked sitting on him was getting the best out of him and he couldn't stand it any longer. The very only piece of clothing she was wearing was her collar. Intentionally, neither of them had taken it off.

Kerry had her legs wrapped around his body and he held her in place firmly to stand up as she embraced his neck with her arms to stay steady while in the air. He knew she would be safe if he let go, so he managed to take off his boxers and hold her again. He could feel her wetness in his stomach and he couldn't be more crazy about it. He took a few steps forward and pressed her back against the wall roughly, hearing her gasp when he did. She tilted her head so he would have plenty access to her exposed skin, but he didn't want it. He eased her legs around his waist and let her feel he was ready to take her. When she did, she relocated herself so he would have just the space he needed to enter her.

Tony's massive member entered her and it felt like a hurricane, sending waves of pleasure to every single one of her nerves.

She let out a "Oh my God this is so good", emphasizing the words when he pulled in and out of her. He turned them, letting her take over. She started pulling and pushing her hips back and forth, loving this new position. Tony felt a wave through his body and knew he couldn't stand this position too long. Walking to the bed with Kerry still going up and down, he let them fall onto it, making sure she was safe above him. Whenever she wanted it wild, she knew he needed to be changing positions constantly or he would explode too soon. Laying down on top of him, with legs open wide, she started moving in circles, because she knew it would cool him down at least a bit.

Tony reached a hand to touch her wig, wondering why he hadn't taken it off before. He pulled it by its edge and it came off. He didn't think it would be that easy, but he was okay with it. He threw it to the floor, and looked back up to her just in time to see her hair fall down like a piece of dark brown silk. She shook her head from one side to the other in order to help it fall faster. Once it did, she opened her eyes and smiled down at him.

"I was wondering when you would do that", she told him, bowing down for a kiss. He smiled and kissed her back. Their heated bodies brushing against the other' skin felt like heaven. Their kisses got more intense when Tony rolled them over and started slowly pulling in and out of her hot center.

"Ugh, faster please" she begged, all her energy focused on being pleasured. Her eyes shot open when he pulled out but didn't come back.

"T?" she asked before she felt a hot tongue caressing her inner thighs. She moaned loud, bringing a hand to his hair again. She felt him smiling and her breath hitched. Tony definitely knew what to do down there: using tongue, teeth and lips, he made her scream in a matter of seconds, her first orgasm fulfilling her heart. She screamed his name loud enough, knowing she couldn't risk someone listening to them. She instinctively closed her legs around his face when he bit and sucked her clit and only released when he dropped it. He scaled her body and opened her legs for himself again, pulling one over his shoulder for better access. He forced his hard cock inside of her again, knowing she would not have dried just yet.

"God, you're so tight" he moaned to her, his voice above a whisper. He pulled in and out slowly at first until she was ready again, which took just a minute. When she started gasping and moaning again, it was his green sign. He went back and forth on the matters at lighting speed, feeling her small body shake underneath his. With her leg up, he could reach her g spot perfectly, driving her mad until her second orgasm hit her like a train. He slowed the pace, wanting to keep himself for the next move.

"I-" she tried "I can't, T. I'm done, I can't stand another one" her voice was shaking as she felt her stomach contract with the rest of the orgasm. She brought her leg to rest beside his, still open for him.

He shushed her by placing a light kiss to her lips. Since he had never taken himself off of her, he kept it inside, loving to feel her walls relax as her body cooled down. He started a kiss by licking her bottom lip, as if asking for entrance. She allowed him in, and along with his tongue, he slowly pushed himself deeper inside her, feeling the way her breath changed when he entered her.

He loved having these moments with her, they were so rare. Kerry was very scared to come out with a public relationship, so she just pretended it was nothing but good old friendship. Tony had been trying to convince her for almost 2 years, but she wouldn't give in. Their encounters hardly ever happened off scene because she avoided him every chance she got, just like she tried to do at the red carpet earlier. He gave his best to understand her, but he was already sick of hiding his feelings.

For some reason, maybe for catching him thinking heavily, Kerry remembered how she wanted it to be wild. She missed him as well, she was crazy about him. But fear got the best of her. She was trying to push it off tonight, because they were just too great together.

She broke the kiss to look at his eyes while she took a moment to catch her breath. Everything she saw there was truth, love and, of course, lust. She gave him a watery smile, wondering where his mind was at the moment. She didn't know, though, that he was back at full force, deciding he would enjoy every single moment she allowed him to have with her.

He pulled his member out of her, feeling the cold air hit it. Her mouth gaped open, instantly missing him. He leaned forward, supported himself by a palm on each side of her head and whispered in the most sensual voice "You're mine tonight. I want you all on four. " She kept her eyes locked with his while she turned around slowly, giving him the show he wanted to see so badly. Her back was smooth and inviting. He sat on his knees, waiting to get the full vision. She stood in her palms and knees; the strings of her collar falling to her side gave him an idea. He positioned himself behind her, ready to fulfil her again as he took one hand to her clit and the other gripped the strings.

"Oh shit, Tony you wouldn't" she dared him, all kinds of sensuality and fear in her voice.

"Watch me" was all he said before he pushed himself inside her and suddenly he was everywhere: pulling the strings, making circles on her clit and going in and out of her like a madman.

The bed crushed against the wall repeatedly, but he never thought of stopping. A couple more thuds against the hard plaster wall and they both came in-between screams and moans. Still holding her by the strings, he leaned down to kiss her cheek and when he pulled out of her, she collapsed on the bed, bringing him with her. Her back was sweaty and salty.

"Damn it, Anthony" she accomplished to say after her orgasm had cooled down. "What's gotten into you?"

He laid on his side, freeing her to move. "I just felt like I needed to show you something" he laughed, making her do the same. "Besides, those strings were driving me crazy" He supported his head in his hand so he could see her from above.

"I need to go" she said when their eyes met. He reached his right hand to her side and pulled her closer.

"Stay. Please. I've been craving for you, please just give me some time to watch you." He begged her.

"Craving, huh?" she smiled and then asked "Tell me more."

"You already know everything, Kerry. Really, you know how much I want to be with you even though you are such a spoiled brat" he tickled her side, making her laugh uncontrollably. When she got control of herself, he was staring at her. "You matter so much to me. My days would be sadder without you bothering me, my smiles would be smaller if it weren't for you, I wouldn't wake up a happy man if it wasn't to see you on set, my life wouldn't be the same without you and I want it to be even better." He stopped to check that she was following "And you will. When you decide to turn it official, you'll make everything better for me, because having you by my side means the world to me. You mean the world to me, Kerry." he came to an end and noticed her eyes were watering. She hurried out of the bed, taking a bag from beside the door along with her wig from the floor and heading to the bathroom, where she spoke from the doorway.

"Get dressed." And closed the door behind her.

'Yeah, not tonight, big guy' he thought to himself as he started putting his clothes back on. Once he was fully dressed, she came out of the bathroom wearing a new dress. This one was tight just around the waist and loosen everyplace else. It was black, but had many shining little points he couldn't distinguish what exactly they were from that distance. Her wig was back on and she looked gorgeous, absolutely perfect, as she always did. She crossed the room to find her sandals.

"Why are you not ready yet? We need do go down" she spoke nonchalantly while buckling her high heels.

"What do you mean? I'm all ready" he answered, wondering what was missing.

"You're forgetting your tie." She said, leaning down to catch it from the floor. She fixed his bow tie and gave a second look to check that everything on him was in place. He looked damn fine. Silently, she took her purse, opened it, took her cellphone, texted Michael a message saying she had accidentally fallen asleep but was already heading down, and asking for him to have someone get everything out of the room later, including his dress she was wearing before and her purse. She was surprised to see that only an hour had passed since they got to the room. Tony had already taken her dress and placed it on the bed. She put everything she needed in her new purse and looked up at him.

"So, are you ready?" she asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." He replied, upset "I'll go first. You can wait like 5 minutes to go, then." He completed, already heading to the door. A hand in his chest shopped him.

"What do you think you are doing, Anthony?" he knew she only called him that when she felt so close to him she could tease all she wanted and still feel comfortable with it. "We are entering that AfterParty together. Hand in hand." She smiled and he second-guessed his hearing abilities.

"Wait, are you serious about this?" he was shocked, heart beating fast, praying to whatever Gods there were that she was not playing him.

"I'm dead serious. I'm also done hiding, Tony. I was going to say that I needed to take it slow, but really, screw it. We're doing it, and it will be tonight." She smiled brightly at him.

He couldn't believe that moment had finally arrived. He had waited for it for what felt like and eternity and now it was there. He hugged her tight, both arms around her shoulders. He tilted his head to see her face and was glad when a pair of brown orbs was facing him. She was finally ready for this, he could see it in her eyes.

"Come on, let's go" she took his hand and headed towards the door. He turned her around to face him again when she stopped to open the it.

He pecked her lips and said "I love you, Kerry".

Shooting him her happiest smile, she pecked his lips back and said "I love you more, no backsies".

Laughing at each other, they headed out the door, hand in hand.

 **That's it, everyone! Hope you had a good time. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. Cover by OlitzTini on Twitter.**


End file.
